


25. Trouble Lurking :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer as Reader's Dad, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam x Reader One shot</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	25. Trouble Lurking :)

25\. Trouble Lurking in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

“You here that?” Sam asked suddenly, his voice dropping into a whisper. His eyes darted around as he tired to hear the noise again.

Dean’s eyes widened when he heard the soft steps coming up around the corner. “You think someone’s following us?” He mumbled, hand clenching on his gun.

Sam shrugged, listening for anymore signs of someone.

“Look at that. Winchester Trouble lurking behind every corner.” (Y/N) smirked. “My dad’s right, you guys suck at being subtle.” She laughed, leaning against the wall, both their eyes staring at her in shock.

“(Y/N)! If Bobby knew you were here, he’d have all our heads!” Dean groaned, shaking his head.

The girl shrugged, twirling her knife in her hand. “Please. He’s fine with me hunting. He knows I can take care of myself. Your brother just told you my dad didn’t want me hunting because he’s scared his girlfriend’s going to get hurt.” She glanced over at Sam who gave a sort of sheepish smile.

“Really? You almost got our asses killed by some creature just because you wanted to keep your girlfriend safe? Come on, man!” Dan exclaimed, glaring at his younger brother. “We need her!”

“And she is here, so calm down, Dean-a-roonie.” (Y/N) laughed, nudging Sam’s foot. “Surprised you even bought his lies. This loser sucks at lying.” She smirked, reaching up and kissing her very tall boyfriend’s cheek.

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam was saying, “(Y/N). I just don’t want you getting hurt.” He insisted, letting out a sigh.

“Then don’t get in my way.” (Y/N)’s eyes glinted with mischievousness before she ran off into the woods where the creature supposedly was.

“Who knew you’d end up falling in love with Bobby’s daughter?” Dean made a face and laughed. “Better put a ring on her, Sammy. With our luck, there’s probably more trouble lurking around the corner and you don’t want to lose her without doing what both of you obviously want.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean but said nothing, both of them soon running after (Y/N). The younger Winchester boy wondered to himself about what his brother had said to him and started to worry…

He had barely been able to pull himself together after Jessica…how could he manage if he lost (Y/N) too?


End file.
